Cuadrantes en ciclos solares revueltos
by MDeadMaster6
Summary: Los beta trolls están rompiendo las reglas de los cuadrantes. ¿Qué pasará entre Gamzee, Tavros y Vriska? También Equius , Aradia y Nepeta tienen sus problemas... Serán ciertos los rumores con Sollux? ¿ Por qué la suerte de Karkat le hace estamparse con todo? Alerta Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Tavros estaba descansando de un largo día, ordenando las cartas de su juego favorito. Sin darse cuenta, su gran amigo Gamzee se acercó lentamente por su espalda y le dio un pequeño mordisquito como saludo.

Uh, hola Gamzee...- Mientras posaba su mano sobre la de su visitante, en su hombro.

Hola enano. –acercándose al débil oído de Tavros.

Es muy tarde, no vas a dormir?

No… antes, quería jugar contigo a ese juego de cartas que tanto te gusta.

Uh.. seguro? Pensé que solo era para niños ilusionados, como yo…

No. Solo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo- acto seguido le da un beso en la mejilla

Tavros sonrojado, le da un pequeño taco de cartas a Gamzee y le explica, tartamudeando un poco, las reglas.

Mientras jugaban, Gamzee jugueteaba con Tavros lanzándole alguna que otra mirada atrevida. De cuando en cuando, Gamzee se aceraba a Tavros, y al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaban abrazados.

-Uh, he perdido… - se arrepintió irónicamente Gamzee susurrando a tavros.- Te doy el premio?

Tavros, al oir eso, su corazón le empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, y en lo que se dio cuenta, ya estaba recibiendo un cálido beso de Gamzee.

Poco a poco, Gamzee le tumbó al suelo , con cuidado, le agarró las muñecas inmovilizándole y se puso encima de Tavros. Le regaló una mirada provocativa junto caricias en el vientre. Tavros estaba sin palabras, aunque claramente se esperaba que le iba a hacer.

Ambos se besaron entre caricias y pequeños gemidos. Los labios de Gamzee fueron besando lentamente el cuello de Tavros, claramente se estaba controlando. Cuando los labios de Gamzee llegó ala altura de la entrepierna de Tavros, le quito despacio los pantalones y la ropa interior. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver que efectivamente, Tavros era fácil de excitar. Gamzee sabía de sobra la reacción que tendrá Tavros después. Los dedos y la lengua de Gamzee, recorrieron todo el miembro del joven Tavros, así varias veces hasta que el supuesto Uke, soló un gemido más alto que lo normal, se sentó en el suelo y abrazó a Gamzee. Gamzee se sorprendió hasta que sin darse cuenta, Tavros le estaba bajando los pantalones. Entre besos en el cuello, los dos miembros de ambos, se entrelazaban y se rozaban al ritmo de los abrazos.

Gamzee no podía aguantar más. Cogió a Tavros dela cintura, le levantó y fuertemente introdució su pene en una zona de Tavros bastante más privada. Desde luego, Tavros soltó un pequeño chillido por el leve dolor. Ya estaba acostumbrado de otras veces. Gamzee sin dudarlo y con descontrol, le dio bastantes embestidas y sus gemidos se repetían más seguidos y fuertes. Tavros se agarró donde pudo y se limitó a gemir y a sufrir. Poco después Gamzee estaba llegando a sus límites.

-Tav… me.. me… - Antes de acabar la frase, dejó de moverse, estremeciéndose y agarrándose en Tavros soltando un orgasmo, el cual le sonó muy atractivo a su amigo.

Tavros se soltó un poco de él y le miro, con una leve sonrisa. Observó que Gamzee estaba profundamente cansado y un poco arrepentido por dejar a Tavros a medias. Tavros le perdonó con un cálido beso. A pesar de la fuerza de Gamzee, parecía ser un poco patoso. Entre el beso, Gamzee agarró firmemente el pene erecto de su compañero y le regaló una fricción agradable. Tavros, agarrado a Gamzee, gemía repetidamente. En muy poco rato, su corrida llegó a pringar las manos de Gamzee, aunque no le importaba mucho. Le regaló otro beso dulce y cálido, como el sabor de la especia de Tavros que había probado momentos después.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Están tardando mucho- Se quejó Vriska con el aire serio que cortaba el ambiente.

Nepeta, Equius y Karkat se miraban atemorizados por la posible reacción que podría tener Vriska.

Vris, seguro que estarán al llegar. –Rompió el hielo Nepeta

¡Ya llegan tarde! ¡Otra vez! – De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Las dos figuras de Aradia y Sollux entraron casi corriendo.

Venga! No perdamos tiempo.- Dijo Vriska mientras cogía unas cajas.- Colocad todo en su sitio en cuanto antes, no queremos problemas.

Los dos nuevos tardaron unos segundos en recapacitar las órdenes y en colocar las cosas para la fiesta de la noche.

Equius se quedó un rato mirando la cara de Aradia. Notó que sus mejillas estaban rojas, su nariz irritada y sus ojos hinchados. Aquella troll había llorado. Equius intrigado, dirigió la mirada a su sospechoso número 1, Sollux, el cual parecía como siempre. Nepeta llamó la atención a Equius por su inactividad. Se quedó pensando en los posibles sucesos, y finalmente se preocupó en porqué pensaba tanto en Aradia. ¿No estaba superado?

De nuevo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, aplastando a Karkat que estaba atrás, y aparecieron Terezi y Feferi.

¿ Y bien? ¿ Los habéis encontrado?- Preguntó Vriska mirando a Terezi.

No, para nada.

Parecía que Sollux levantó la mirada de su trabajo y quiso decir algo, pero Aradia le

detuvo con una mirada.

Joder. La fiesta es esta noche y no encontramos a Tavros y a Gamzee. No se sabe nada de Kanaya desde ayer y Eridan se supone que está… em.. ¿dónde está?

Eridan dijo que iba a comprar las bebidas – Respondió Feferi.

¿Cómo puede tardar tanto este chaval?

Dale tiempo…¿estás bien, Vris?

ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE.

Su grito hizo eco en la sala y todos la miraron. Vriska soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos y se fue de la sala.

_Dato: Esa noche se celebrará una fiesta y se reunirán los Dancestors y los Ancestors con los beta trolls, por lo tanto, están preparando todo para que sea perfecta, pero Equius, se ha dado cuenta que Aradia ha estado llorando. ¿Por qué? Al parecer, Vriska está un tanto estresada y no se sabe porqué. ¿ Cuál es la causa de la ausencia de Kanaya? ¿Por qué tarda tanto Eridan? ¿Qué ha pasado con Gamzee y Tavros?_


End file.
